The Search for Polaris
by Tai Ryder
Summary: Follow Jack and Will on their journey to Polaris where they meet friend and foe. Rated for thematic elements and mild language.
1. Prologue

Disclaimer: I do not own Pirates of the Caribbean or any of the original characters. I do own any other characters that appear in this story. (This is the first and last time this disclaimer will be displayed in this story.)

**-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**Prologue**

-------------------------------------------------------

Jack Sparrow stood over Will's sleeping form and stared at him. "Will, come on, mate. Rise and shine!" Will mumbled something incoherent and rolled over. Jack's eye twitched dangerously and picking up a pan, he slammed it on a table next to Will. Will's eyes flew open and he looked dazed. He blinked several times before seeing Jack. When Will spoke, his voice was strangely high-pitched. "Uh...hello, Jack." He cleared his throat and his voice returned to normal. "What are you doing here?  
  
"Oh, you know....checking out the competition." He grinned and Will sat up.  
  
"Why are you here, really?"  
  
"I would like it if you would accompany me on a little trip."  
  
"A trip?"  
  
"Yeah, you know. I thought it would be nice if we found Polaris."  
  
"Polaris?"  
  
"Also known as Antarctica."  
  
"Oh...right." Will paused. "Why do you need me?"  
  
"I didn't say I need you. I mean, you've been on land for an awfully long time, mate. It impairs one's judgment. A little trip would be good for you."  
  
Will got out of bed and pulled on a pair of pants. "Since when are you interested in finding land?"  
  
"I've heard people get famous very fast when they discover land...of course there's also the matter of treasure."  
  
"Okay, say I decide to go with you – hypothetically speaking - Polaris is a legend. Who knows if it actually exists?"  
  
"Don't tell me William Turner isn't up for an adventure?"


	2. Troubles

**Chapter 2 - Troubles**

Jack eyed the young woman that stood in front of him. He turned to Will and muttered, "When I invited you on this trip, I wasn't inviting Miss Swan as well!"  
  
"Oh, please Jack." Elizabeth Swan said. "I'm just as good as Will."  
  
"Captain! Captain to you, love." Jack paused. "And I believe you're missing a few necessary parts to be as good as Will. Perhaps with a couple extra parts as well..."  
  
Will cleared his throat. "Come on, Jack! She won't be any trouble. I'll make sure she behaves."  
  
Jack thought for a moment. "Get me some rum and she can stay." He turned to his crew. "All right boys, let's head out. Bring me that horizon."  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Jack looked up when he heard a knock on his cabin door. "Yes?" He said.  
  
Geofreys peered through a crack in the door. "Captain, we've got a man on a raft."  
  
"Well, bring him aboard. I'd like to see him."  
  
"Yessir." Geofreys rushed off.  
  
Jack walked on deck. Spotting Will, he called to him. "Will! I fancy a bit o' rum. Fetch a pint for me, will yeh? Oh, and tell Miss Swan to prepare an extra place in the galley. We've a guest with us today." He then watched as they lugged a man aboard. He was sputtering and looked very confused. Jack looked at him, eyebrows raised in anticipation. "And you are...?"  
  
"Elmer T. Watson is my name."  
  
"Really, now? And what, pray tell, were you doing on a raft in the middle of the Atlantic Ocean?" Jack asked.  
  
"I was involved in an unfortunate event. Pirates attacked the ship I was on. I'm afraid I'm the only survivor."  
  
Jack shook his head sadly. "That is indeed unfortunate. You are welcome to join us. Is there somewhere you were trying to go?"  
  
"I was on my way to Boston, Massachusetts in America."  
  
"I see." Jack looked at Watson, and turned away, massaging his temples. "WILL! Where's that rum? My head is killing me! I'm acting much too eloquent for my own good."

Will hurried over with a pint of rum and handed to Jack. "There you go, Jack. Sorry, I got held up."  
  
Jack took the pint and surveyed Will's tousled hair and flushed face. "You are forgiven. I bet you've been having more fun than the rest of us."  
  
Will grinned and straightened his shirt.  
  
Jack raised the pint to his lips and took a large gulp. "Much better. Mr. Watson, meet William Turner." He turned to Watson and belched. "What is your occupation?"  
  
"I am a doctor and school teacher."  
  
"Children..." Jack murmured with a look of uncertainty.  
  
"Yes."  
  
"You teach children."  
  
"I do."  
  
"Well, that's bloody fine and nobody's getting married!" Jack cried.  
  
Watson looked surprised. "I'm not sure what you-"  
  
"Except for those two." Jack continued, ignoring Watson's statement, and pointing at Will and Elizabeth, who just emerged on deck. "They have my blessing."  
  
"Yes, well..." Watson looked flustered. He walked over to Will and Elizabeth somewhat unsteadily. "Congratulations. I hear you're getting married."  
  
Will smiled. "Yes we are, thank you."  
  
Jack rolled his eyes.


	3. Rum

**Sorry it took me so long to update. Frankly, I was feeling very un-motivated. Also, this is a rather short chapter. Don't hurt me!**

**Thanks to my one (lol) reader, HappyBunny1. Enjoy. =)**

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Jack Sparrow would never lose his cool. "You. Threw. My. Rum. Overboard?" Jack asked, confronting Watson in his cabin.  
  
Watson stood his ground. "Rum drunk heavily - as you enjoy consuming it, is not healthy for a person."  
  
"Healthy? You old sod! Do you really think I care if it's healthy? I'm a pirate, mate. We drink rum! It's our livelihood!" Jack cried angrily.  
  
Elizabeth walked in, hearing the racket, and gave Watson a pitying look. Will then walked in, sensing he was missing out on something.  
  
"You and Miss Swan should get together! She enjoys burning rum. You enjoy tossing it in water...heck, at least when it's burnt, you can still smell it!" Jack continued.  
  
Will looked worried. "Calm down, Jack. It's only a bit of rum."  
  
Jack still looked agitated, but spoke normally. "I can only go so long wi' out a bit of rum, mate. It ain't right for a pirate. It makes one lose his head."  
  
"In exchange for the rum I disposed of and my ride, I'd be pleased to offer my services as a teacher." Watson said.  
  
Jack turned to him, wild-eyed. "Keep out of this, man! You've caused enough trouble without condemning my speech! I'll have no more of this! You're to stay in this cabin until I see fit!" He turned to Elizabeth. "Miss Swan, be a dear and stand guard over our insolent passenger. Thank you." Grabbing Will by the sleeve, he stocked out, slamming the door behind him.  
  
As Jack took his place at the wheel, Elizabeth slipped out to visit Will. "Will," she whispered, "I think we should get him some more rum as soon as possible."


	4. Note

Okay, people, if you haven't noticed, I've stopped posting chapters for this story. Here's the deal. School takes up a lot of my time, so until further notice, I won't update this story anymore. _Maybe_ (and I stress, _maybe_) I'll continue it again when summer vacation starts. Sorry, guys.


End file.
